


A Bite Of Love

by phangirlss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirlss/pseuds/phangirlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a university student who is attracted to his new and mysterious English Professor Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A fresh start was what Phil needed, a fresh start where he didn't have to look back on his past or even remember it. A start where he would just move onwards, just him, no one else distracting him, no one stopping him or asking him about his past life. All he wants is a fresh start and that's what he will get.

Dan was a normal twenty year old, he didn't have much of a social life but people liked him. His father, who was the head of the University was the reason behind him not having much of a social life. His best friend, Nina, was the only friend he had and the only person who wasn't scared off by his father. 

"Daniel!" He heard his father call after him, Dan groaned thinking how this could be the worst possible way to start his day. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes Dad.." Dan sighed turning around. His attention was caught by a tall man standing behind his father, he was pale, blue eyes and dark hair. Dan felt himself lost for words, he had never seen someone so perfect before.

"Right, well this is Philip Lester, he's the new English professor." His dad introduced him, he stuck his hand out for Dan to shake. "Philip, this is my son Daniel, he'll escort you to your lecture room as he has that class."

Dan rolled his eyes at the fact that his father had memorized his timetable but smiled politely at the new professor and led the way. Dan couldn't help but admire how gorgeous and young  he was, "You seem too young to be a University professor."

"I get that a lot." Phil answered back plainly. 

"You don't look any older than 29, if you don't mind me saying." Dan said trying his best to start a conversation. So far all he was getting was that Phil was very mysterious.

"Are you one of those people? Who try desperately hard to get to know me?" Phil asked looking at Dan.

"You're the new professor, its normal for a student to want to know about whoever is going to be teaching them." said Dan defensively.

"It's best that no one knows too much about me Daniel."

Dan sighed, but he was not about to give in so soon. He wanted to know more about him. "Alright so this is the lecture room, class with start soon."

Phil nodded towards Dan and thanked him, he watched the younger boy take his seat. Soon the entire room was full of students, Phil could hear them whispering and asking each other who the man standing in front of them was.

"Is that the new professor?" Nina asked Dan as she took her seat next to him.

"Yeah, that's Mr. Lester" Dan responded.

"He's really attractive and young to be a professor." Nina said looking over at Phil.

"He's also quite mysterious, I tried talking to him but he just said that it's best that no one knows too much about him." Dan sighed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Dan has a crush on the new professor." Nina winked and nudged Dan with her elbow, "Now what would your Dad have to say about that?"

"Let's not talk about my dad, he's the reason I don't have a social life and I'm still a virgin." Dan said laughing softly. The whispering and talking settled down once Phil had started teaching. Dan had never seen the class pay such close attention during a lecture, then again their university didn't have many young and attractive professors like Mr. Lester either. Not only was he attractive but he was also a great teacher, he seemed so passionate about what he was teaching and people were actually enjoying the lesson along with Dan.

"That's it for today, we will talk about your assignment tomorrow so just go over everything we have discussed today." Phil said at the end of the lesson. The students got up and started leaving the class saying goodbye to Phil who just smiled and nodded politely.

"Can you hang out today?" Nina asked Dan before getting up.

"I have to get to work now, but we can meet up after that." Dan said. Nina smiled and left, leaving Dan to be the only one left in the lecture room. "That's the first time I've seen everyone pay attention to a lecture Mr. Lester" 

"Is that so?" Phil asked not really wanting to start a conversation. 

Dan got the hint, "You know maybe you should try something new and get to know people, who knows maybe you'll actually like them and they'll like you." He said before leaving.

Work was the only thing Dan enjoyed in his life, it was the one part of his life where his father wasn't constantly keeping an eye on him. He helped out at an orphanage which he enjoyed, he likes playing with the kids there and taking care of the little babies that were brought there. Although there was the boring part which was organizing the paperwork but it was all worth it. The owner of the orphanage was really kind, she was almost like a friend to Dan. Dan walked up to the front desk where she was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Claire, anything interesting?" He asked approaching her.

"Hey Dan," she smiled "They found a body in the forest this morning, it was completely drained of its blood. They're assuming it's some sort of animal attack."

"That's new, I haven't heard of anything happening like that around here." Dan said looking at the newspaper article.

"I know its sad." She sighed, "Anyways you can help out with the babies today, there's already someone there you can help him out."

Dan did as he was told, he was surprised to see a familiar face when he walked into the room. "Mr. Lester? What are you doing here?" 

"Daniel? I volunteer here, what are you doing here?" He asked in response.

"I work here, so why do you volunteer here?" Dan asked curiously.

"I like kids so I thought why not help out here." Phil said putting down a sleeping baby.

They spent most of their time working in silence, Phil wasn't really the easiest person to talk to but Dan was not giving in so quickly, he was determined to get to know him. "So, um do you have kids?" Dan asked breaking the silence.

"No, I don't I'm sterile.." Phil answered quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry.." Dan said looking down feeling insensitive, "But you can always adopt. Are you married?"

"No I'm single and adoption just isn't really a good idea for me." He sighed.

"How come?"

"I don't like talking about it Daniel, besides the less you know the better." He said. Dan nodded quietly not wanting to push his buttons due to the sensitive topic. But he was so determined to find out more about his professor, his mysterious personality just lured Dan in more, he never felt the need to get to know someone so badly he never felt so attracted to someone. For the remaining time the two just helped around not talking to one another, as soon as time was over Phil left quickly without even saying a word.

"Wait so Mr. Lester helps out at the orphanage where you work?" Nina asked Dan later that evening. The two were sat in Dan's longue in his apartment eating pizza and just talking.

"Yeah he does, he said he likes kids." Dan said taking a bite from his slice.

"And he's single? So do you know if he's gay or not?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't ask that, I told you he barely puts in any effort to keep the conversation going. It was basically me who was doing all the talking and he gave me simple answers." He explained.

"Wow I haven't met someone so conserved before." 

"I know, but I'm not giving up." Dan said.

"I have never seen you so determined to get to know someone." Nina said raising her eyebrow, "You must really like him."

"It's not that." Dan said shoving her gently, "Its just that he's so mysterious and I'm curious there's just something about him.." He found it odd that no one really knew so much about him, he thought that he should ask his dad but that would be suspicious. Dan thought that the one thing left he can do would be to go into his Dad's office and find Phil's file.

The next morning Dan got up early, he went into his Dad's office was fortunately empty. He went through the drawers and found a file labled Philip Lester. To his surprise it was empty, there were no papers about past employments or anything useful. So why did his father give him the job? Dan looked through his drawers hoping that maybe he will find some papers that maybe it may have fallen out of the file.

"What are you doing in my office Daniel?" His father asked standing at the doorway.

Dan froze at the spot knowing how bad this probably looks. "Um, I was just curious about Mr. Lester he won't really say much and also you have no files."

"That's none of your concern Daniel if the man doesn't wish to open up then you can't make him." His father said simply.

"But dad, you just hired him like that?" Dan asked.

"He has teaching experience I called his last University and he's actually one of the best professors. No one else applied for the job now I expect you to leave him alone and focus on your own studies." 

Dan nodded and left quietly. He was still wondering about why he is choosing to keep everything to himself. Whatever the reason was he was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our vampires are almost like the ones in The Vampire Diaries but a little different. I'll explain more of what they're like in the next chapter :)

"Daniel I need you to take these papers to the family in the waiting room." Claire, Dan's boss instructed.

"Oh are they adopting?" Dan asked putting the little baby he was holding back in her crib.

"Yes, the little 5 year old Alex." She smiled handing Dan the paperwork, "Just talk them through the paperwork. And also see if you can get anyone to help out in the nursery."

Dan nodded taking the paperwork from her. He made his out of the nursery not looking where he was going and bumping into something almost falling back. He looked up to see that it was Phil, his English professor, who Dan had been trying to make an effort to get to know for weeks now. He had made progress, although he didn't really know much about him they talked quite often at work. Dan only assumed that was because it was impossible for Phil to ignore him at work, but he liked talking to him, Phil was a really polite and kind person. Dan started growing quite fond of him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Dan apologized.

"It's okay." Phil answered simply. He turned around  to leave but Dan grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Um, can you help out in the nursery?" Dan asked, "I need to get paperwork to the family over there."

"Sure." Phil said smiling politely and making his way to the nursery. It was very quiet today, and most of the little babies and toddlers were fast asleep. He took a seat and noticed he could see Dan from the window sitting with the parents talking them through with the paperwork. Phil found Dan to be a very interesting person, he was the first person to ever make such an effort to try to get to know him despite Phil's efforts to push him away. Dan was always polite and Phil often enjoyed his company. As much Phil tried to distance himself from him he couldn't, he didn't want to drag anyone into the life he had but he also didn't want to push Dan away. He kept his gaze on Dan, watching him talk to the family, he noticed the little things like his dimples and how his eyes would crinkle whenever he laughed. 

After sorting out the paperwork and wishing the family good luck Dan decided to go see if they needed any help in the nursery. He walked in seeing Phil was the only there.

"You seem happy." Phil pointed out.

"I always get happy when one of the kids get adopted." Dan said taking a seat next to him.

"It's very quiet in here today."

"It is." Dan sighed, "You know how about we do this thing where we both talk and get to know each other or are you still going to avoid any kind of personal question?"

"You just won't give up will you?" Phil asked laughing silently.

"You should've guessed by now that I don't really give up that easily Mr. Lester," Dan whispered in his ear.

"I don't think my boss, your father would be too happy if he knew you were flirting with me Daniel." Phil smirked, "And I've told you, you can call me Phil outside of class."

"Friends call each other by their first names Mr. Lester, unless you're implying that we are friends, in that case friends tell each other things. And I was merely whispering, unless you know you want to think I'm flirting."

Phil laughed and shook his head at the younger boy, no one ever tried so hard with him. He watched him get up and walk to a crib to check on one of the babies. "What if I tell you there is really not much to know about me?"

"And what if I told you that I don't believe you? You have this whole mysterious image, I find it hot but I mean I would also love to know more about you." Dan shrugged.

"You know that I teach English, I work here because I like kids and can't have my own." 

"That's not enough, you wouldn't even answer me when I asked how old you were." Dan reminded him.

"Okay, I'm 29." Phil half-lied. He was in fact 29, he has been that age for a while now though.

"See now that's a start." Dan said looking back at him and smiling.

Phil couldn't help but smile back at him, he adored the fact that the littlest things made Dan happy. He admired how determined Dan was to get to know him. He liked how flirty Dan would get when trying to get Phil to open up and how he would always try starting conversations, Phil would be lying if he said that he didn't like the attention or didn't feel anything to Dan. He did like Dan for many reasons, he was the first person to ever put in any effort to talk to him and get to know him, even during the past few weeks when Phil would try to avoid him Dan still didn't give up. Phil wasn't oblivious to Dan's feelings either, he could feel him staring at him he could hear his thoughts. Phil got up walking behind Dan pretending to accidentally touch his butt making Dan turn a shade of pink.

"Now who's flirting." Dan said rolling his eyes and laughing.

Phil placed his hands on Dan's hips, not knowing why or what had gotten into him. "You like it." Phil whispered kissing his ear, then cheek and neck.

Dan gasped quietly as his neck was his most sensitive spot, he wasn't going to lie he loved the sudden attention he was getting. He grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him into the bathroom closing the door behind them. Before he knew it Phil had him pressed up against the wall. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck running his fingers through his hair meeting his lips with his. It started off as slow and sweet but started heating up, Dan felt a little nervous due to being a little inexperienced but tried not to think about it so hard. It felt perfect, their lips moved in sync, Phil traced his tongue along Dan's bottom lip, Dan taking the hint parted his lips allowing him entrance. He needed more, he let go of Phil's hair bringing his hands down to the buttons of his shirt but was stopped by Phil.

"Wait..not here." He said, he took Dan's hand leading him to his car. He thought to himself that this isn't a good idea, he shouldn't be doing this with one of his students or anyone at all, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't resist Dan. They reached Phil's house, and dan looked around amazed.

"Phil, your house is gorgeous, its so big." He said looking around. Phil smiled, he didn't make any sudden moves in case Dan had changed his mind, he knew he was still a virgin. He was surprised when Dan walked up to him placing his hand on his cheek and kissing him again. "Let's go to your room." He mumbled against his lips.

Phil led him to his room gently pushing him down on his bed, "are you sure you want to do this?" 

Dan nodded as he worked down undoing Phil's buttons slipping his shirt off then taking off his own. "I'm very sure."

Phil kissed his lips once more then began kissing down his neck leaving lovebites down till his collarbone. He kissed down his chest, stomach and stopped below his bellybutton. He sat up and looked at Dan asking for his approval before he carried on.

"I told you, I want this, I'm ready.." 

***

"Are you okay?" Phil asked putting the blanket over Dan.

"I'm great, that was amazing." Dan smiled.

"Not bad for your first time huh?" Phil asked leaning down to kiss his lips softly.

"How do you know that?" Dan asked blushing.

Phil laughed softly and kissed him once more, "I just know. You can stay here tonight, I have something I need to do right now."

"Wait, you're just going to leave like that?" Dan asked frowning.

"I'll be back, I promise. I just need to do something." Phil promised before leaving. He didn't want to leave, but he knew if he wasted anymore time he could be putting Dan in danger. He got his clothes and went into the bathroom, he took his contacts off revealing his white silvery eyes. He wore the contacts to make his eyes appear as a more natural color that people won't question. He needed to feed and he needed to feed now before he puts Dan in danger. It was quite simple for him, go into the forest or a quiet part of the city, find someone to feed from and make sure that they are on their own. Feed, but make sure you don't take too much and then erase their memory. 

When he got back home he decided to see if Dan was still around, he was actually glad to see that he was. Dan was lying in bed wide awake staring at the ceiling looking upset.

"You're still awake." Phil said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep..." Dan sighed.

"What's the matter?" Phil asked then remembering how disappointed Dan looked when Phil had to leave. "You didn't think I'd just have sex with you and leave you, did you?"

"No.. Okay maybe.." Dan mumbled turning around so his back was to Phil.

Phil understood how it must have felt for Dan, he could read his mind that he wanted cuddles and sweet kisses and to just talk after his first time and he had to leave in a rush. He knew that Dan started feeling something for him, Phil felt something too, he wasn't sure what it is but it was something. Phil got in next to Dan putting his arm around his waist pulling him closer to him. Dan turned around so he was facing Phil now. Phil smiled bringing his hand up Dan's cheek caressing it and kissing him softly. Dan looked up at him and smiled snuggling closer into his chest.

"Wait, Phil, your eyes. They're different.." Dan said looking up at him. 

Phil froze, forgetting to put his contacts back in. "Oh right, um I wear contacts.."

"I've never seen eyes like that before." Dan whispered stroking Phil's cheek.

"Yes they're rare and I don't like them so I wear blue contacts." Phil said.

"I like them." Dan whispered smiling sleepily.

Phil smiled and kissed his lips softly, "Thank you, now go to sleep you seem exhausted." Dan was already drifting off to sleep. Phil put his arm around him and sighed in relief, he needed to be more careful.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan groaned as the sunlight hit his face, he was a little confused when he opened his eyes seeing the unfamiliar room but then remembered the previous night with Phil. He looked to his right to see that he was alone and Phil wasn't in bed, he could hear the shower running so he figured Phil must be getting ready for work. He took his phone out seeing that he had missed calls from both his parents. He knew he'd see his Dad at University so he dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" His mom answered.

"Hey mom," Dan yawned. "Sorry I wasn't able to pick up last night, I um went to bed early.."

"Oh that's alright sweetie," she said, "I just wanted to remind you that I need you to drop me off at the airport today, can you do that?"

"Yeah I can, I don't have class at noon today, I'll drop by your place." Dan said "I have to get ready for my morning class, love you."

"Love you too." She said before hanging up.

Dan sighed putting the phone down, having separated parents was difficult for him. He loved his mother but she was always busy with work and traveled a lot, it was the reason why she and his father were separated. When Dan was only a few months old they had separated, due to her work schedules and having to travel at random times he was mostly always with his father. His father took good care of him but he was really strict, especially when it came to Dan's studies. Dan wasn't really allowed to go anywhere as a teenager, his father told him that he needed to put all his focus into school if he wanted to be successful. The only friend Dan had was Nina, but the number of friends didn't bother him because he was happy with his one best friend who he could always count on. Dan had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend either, ever since he was young he knew he was different and found himself attracted to boys. He had never told his parents about being gay, he didn't think they would take it well.

"You're awake." Dan heard a voice say from across the room. Phil walked into the room wearing only pants, his hair was damp from the shower. Dan's eyes flickered to Phil's body, he was so perfect, pale but perfect. He noticed that he had scars, something Dan hadn't noticed the previous night.

"How did you get those? If you don't mind me asking." Dan asked, hoping he didn't sound too forward or rude.

"Oh, animal attack.." Phil said quietly. One thing Phil was, was insecure about the scars on his body, the only things that didn't heal when he was turned years ago. He twitched slightly when he felt Dan's warm fingertips brush against one of his scars. He moved away and grabbed a shirt putting it on. "You should get ready, you don't want to be late.." 

Dan was scared that maybe he had pushed Phil's buttons, he cursed himself for even asking about the scars not considering that it may have been too personal. He found himself falling harder each day for Phil and only wanted to know him better. Dan's first class was with Phil, he shared awkward glances, Phil wouldn't speak to him. It was like going back to square one all over again. Just last night everything was perfect, Dan could see Phil was starting to warm up to him but now he couldn't help but think that maybe he just ruined any chance he had. After class Dan decided to stay behind and ask Phil if everything was alright.

"You're back to ignoring me again." Dan said as soon as everyone had left the lecture room.

"Look Dan, last night was great and I think you're great but I just don't see us happening." Phil said sighing.

"So that's it? You just fuck me and decide to leave me? Was it something I said or did?" Dan asked feeling hurt, "Was it because of this morning?"

"No, its just complicated. I'm not good for you. You deserve someone who will open up to you, who doesn't have a past they would rather hide." Phil said.

"Im not going to judge you, I just want to know you."

"Dan, we'll talk later okay?" Phil sighed, "I have another class coming in."

Dan grabbed his bag and walked out without saying anything. He felt hurt, that despite his efforts Phil still pushed him away. Yesterday Dan felt a connection to him, he felt close to him and now its like they're strangers once again. So maybe it's best to just listen to Phil and just leave him alone, maybe things would be better off like that.

"Daniel, are you alright?" His father asked when Dan walked past him.

"Do you even care?" Dan asked a little too harshly.

"No matter how much you hate me it doesn't change the fact that I'm your father and will be concerned." His father said, Dan instantly felt bad for snapping at him.

"I just, nevermind." Dan sighed, "I have to go take Mom to airport I'll see you later."

Dan left without saying another word. He got his car and drove straight to his mother's place. He helped her load her bag in the trunk.

"I thought you said its a week long business trip, what do you even have in that bag of yours?" Dan asked getting back in the car.

"Oh you know just somethings I need." His mother said smiling.

"So what's this business anyway? You never really told me about it." Dan asked.

"It's nothing special really, nothing interesting." She shrugged.

"Well I want to know. I mean it must be really important if keeping that job meant you and Dad splitting, and you not being able to see me so much." He said plainly.

"Honey, I know you don't like it but its just how it is. This job is important to me and I just can't tell you about it. Somethings are better left as secrets." She said. Dan sat in the silence the entire time, not even his mother would open up to him. She calls him whenever she needs a favor like this but Dan didn't even remember the last time they talked like a family. After dropping her off at the airport Dan drove back to the university. He found Nina sitting at a table outside.

"What's the matter? You look upset." She asked as Dan took a seat next to her.

"Would you keep secrets from me?" Dan asked curiously.

"Of course not. You're my best friend." She said, "What's this about?"

"Everyone is keeping secrets, my own mother won't even tell me about her job, we barely have any conversations and all she does is hide things." Dan sighed. Nina placed her hand over his giving it a small squeeze. Dan looked up at her giving her a small smile, he looked behind when he noticed Phil approaching their table. "I'm going to go, I'll see you later.."

Dan got his bag and got up, he wasn't in the mood to talk to Phil right now, not after their conversation in his classroom and then his conversation with his mom. Dan walked past him without even looking at him but Phil grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Let go of me." Dan said trying to pull his arm away.

"So now you're ignoring me?" Phil asked letting go, "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you and everyone. We made out yesterday and then we had sex but suddenly you decide you want to go back to being all mysterious and lonely again." Dan spat.

"I told you from the start Dan, I'm not worth the effort." He said simply.

"But I still try hard and you just fucking push me away!" Dan raised his voice, "What happened to yesterday? You were an entirely different person."

"You're making a scene Dan, people are watching and listening." Phil whispered.

"I don't give a fuck." Dan shot back. People were staring now, including Nina. Everyone was confused as to why Daniel Howell, the quiet and polite boy was arguing and yelling at Mr. Lester.

"Alright, what has gotten into you?"

"I'll tell you what. I make it really obvious that I have feelings for you but you don't see it! I thought that last night maybe you did, that maybe you felt connected to me too but I was just stupid."

"You just think you have feelings for me, you only feel that way because you had your first time with me." Phil said.

"Or that just made me even more sure that I have feelings for you." Dan added in, "I wouldn't have given myself up to just anyone like that, I felt something-"

Before Dan could say anything else, or argue more Phil's lips were on his. It wasn't like their heated first kiss yesterday, this time it was more love filled. Dan kissed back wrapping his arms around Phil's waist pulling him closer,Phil brought his hands up to Dan's cheeks and then to his hair tangling his fingers. Everyone looked at them shocked and confused, Nina covered her mouth in surprise a little confused as to how but also in excitement that her best friend was kissing their attractive Professor. The two pulled away but keeping a hold onto each other, Phil pressed his forehead onto Dan's smiling at him. It took Dan yelling at him and confessing his feelings for Phil to realize his.

"So, now what?" Phil asked stroking his cheek gently.

"I don't know .." Dan whispered, "You tell me.."

"Well I don't know either." Phil said pecking Dan's lips.

"We could try dating .." Dan suggested, he looked down shyly afraid of being rejected. Phil lifted his chin and kisses him once more.

"I'd like that." He whispered smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Phil stop, I have to finish my assignment." Dan laughed trying to nudge Phil off who was sitting behind him kissing his neck.

"Then finish your assignment." Phil whispered kissing his ear.

"How am I supposed to finish with you distracting me like that." He laughed. He felt Phil smile against his neck then continued kissing down to his shoulder. "For a Professor you're a horrible influence."

"Well I'm dating one of my students so I'm past the trying to be a good influence." 

Dan shook his head and put his laptop aside. He leaned back resting his back onto Phil's chest. Phil kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around him tighter holding him close. Dan smiled feeling really happy, something he didn't feel for a while. He didn't hate his life but there was always something missing, he did nothing except for going to his classes, studying and sleeping, it was rare that he ever got the chance to hang out with Nina even. He turned his head reaching forward to cup Phil's cheek and kissed him softly.

"I still need to tell my dad about us." Dan whispered, "Although I'm sure he already knows with everyone talking about it.."

"You should, it'll be good if he hears it from you as well." Phil said.

"I just don't know how he'll take it you know.." He sighed, "He's just really protective and strict."

"I'm sure your dad already knows and I think he's alright with it." Phil smiled kissing him softly.

"You think so?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. Dan sat up turning over so he was sitting on Phil's lap. Phil put his hand on Dan's cheek stroking it gently he pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Dan put his arms around Phil's neck and tangled his fingers in his hair pulling him closer. He moaned into the kiss as it deepened but Phil pulled away and pressed a kiss to the corner of Dan's mouth.

"I can't stay for too long, I need to get going." Phil sighed.

"Can't you stay the night?" Dan asked.

"I have some work I need to do, tomorrow I promise." Phil said kissing him once more. Dan smiled and nodded.

***

The next day, before going to class Dan needed to stop by his mothers place to get some of things. She was still overseas for work but Dan had an extra key in case he needed something. He opened her closet door and saw one of his bags on the shelves, trying to be extra careful he reached up to get it accidentally knocking some boxes down. 

"Fuck." Dan swore under his breath, he put his bag to the side and sat down to clean up the mess he had made. He knew his mother would be really upset if she saw that he had made a mess in her closet. Dan picked up the papers and carefully and neatly put them back in their files and back into the boxes. He picked up another box and sighed in frustration as everything fell out of it, he bent down to pick it up but just looked at the things in confusion. They looked like weapons, not just any weapons, wooden weapons. This made him even more curious about what she was hiding from him. He noticed an old beat up journal with his mothers name written on it, he picked up and put it in his bag. He put the box back in its place and left as like nothing even happened.

"Daniel, can I have a word?" Dan's father called after him as he was walking to the library.

"Yeah sure," Dan said knowing what was coming up now.

"I wanted to ask about you and um, Mr. Lester"

"Phil-" Dan corrected him, "And what is it you want to ask?"

"I've been hearing whispers and I wanted to know if they're true." He asked already knowing the answer.

"They're true .." Dan said awkwardly, "Look Dad I know that we never talked about my sexuality and this is probably really weird but its not high school and I'm an adult now and there's actually nothing wrong with-"

"I'm not mad-" his dad said cutting him off, "I just want you to be careful, I don't want you getting hurt."

Dan looked at his Dad in surprise almost not believing the words that came out of his mouth. "Phil wouldn't hurt me, don't worry."

"Alright good." His dad said smiling slightly. He nodded and turned around to leave.

"Wait Dad," Dan said stopping him, "I, uh- wanted to ask, what do you know about Mom's job?"

"Just enough to know that it's really important to her.." He said.

"You know more Dad, what aren't you telling me?" Dan asked curiously.

"I can't say anything because she made me swear I wouldn't." He sighed, "But it was the main reason we split, I didn't agree with what she did we both saw things really differently. That's all I can say for now."

What she did always interested Dan, when he was younger she told him what she did was top secret and he thought it was the coolest thing ever. As he got older he got more and more curious and wanted more answers but never got them. The journal in his bags had all the answers. He went inside the library and sat alone so no one will see what he's reading. He opened the journal and scanned through the first page:

August 21st 1990

Alexander H. Impersonating a doctor, stole blood bags from the blood bank and feed off his "patients"

Below the text was a picture of a dead man, his body looked like it was rotting and he had what seemed to be a wooden stake in his chest. Confused, Dan turned the page and saw an old newspaper article glued on the paper:

Animal attack; three people found dead. citizens believe it to be a supernatural vampire attack.

"Vampires?" Dan whispered. He skimmed through the journal, it was full of different animal attack related articles and pictures of deceased people who were either burnt or had a stake through their chest. Dan remembered how just last month there was an animal attack report, could whatever have killed all those people in his mothers journal be whatever killed that person or the same creature?

"Dan? What are you reading?" Nina asked curiously sitting in front of him.

"My mother's journal.." Dan mumbled.

"Why do you have her journal?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was looking for something and it fell and I was curious." He said looking up, "Its really weird though.."

"What's so weird about it?" Nina asked curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?" Dan asked and she nodded, "It has all these articles about different animal attacks and it has pictures of dead people and some crap about vampires.."

"So is your mother some sort of vampire hunter?" Nina asked, "Do you believe any of it?"

"I don't know.." Dan shrugged, "I've never been the kind to believe in the supernatural but both my parents get weird. Do you think there's more beyond what we believe is real?"

"Well my family has all these weird wolf legends, my grandparents tell me like its something serious but I don't really believe any of it."

"It could be just my mom being crazy.." Dan shrugged, "but then again there is so much in this journal.."

"It could be true, I mean your mom is really serious about her job.."

Dan nodded and quietly put the journal back into his bag. He wondered how much of all this is true, if there are things beyond his belief.


	5. Chapter 5

Since yesterday all Dan had been trying to figure out why his Mom had all these strange weapons, all things pointed towards her being a vampire hunter but Dan never believed in supernatural creatures. He wondered how much of what he believed was actually true and if there was this whole other life that he was completely unaware to. He searched vampires online but he didn't get anything he was looking for.

"What's so interesting that you won't put that laptop down?" Phil asked laughing as he sat down in front of Dan.

"It's just something to do with my mom.." Dan sighed shutting his laptop, "But I can't find anything so its probably nothing and she's just crazy or trying to trick me."

"Well what is it?" Phil asked curiously, "What has you so interested?"

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" Dan asked biting his lip nervously and Phil nodded. "So I found these weird weapons at my mothers place yesterday and her journal, she wrote some things about hunting vampires."

"Oh.." Phil said, now he was a little nervous "And do you believe that?"

"I don't know what I believe, I tried asking my Dad about what she does but he wouldn't tell me except for the fact that he doesn't agree with it," Dan explained, "I mean how could my mother be a vampire hunter? They don't exist?"

"You'd be surprised." Phil muttered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dan asked raising his eyebrow, "Are you saying you believe in vampires?"

"I never said that.." Phil answered quickly realizing what he had said.

"You said I'd be surprised, whats that supposed to mean?" He asked once more.

"It doesn't mean anything, I just said it randomly, it could just be your mom trying to mess with you." Phil shrugged.

"You're hiding something from me aren't you." Dan said.

"I have a class to teach Dan, we'll talk later." Phil sighed, he leaned forward to kiss Dan but he just turned his head in annoyance. Phil sighed again and kissed Dan's cheek before getting up and leaving. It was a close call but he knew Dan wouldn't drop it and will ask about it again until he gets an answer.

"Is everything alright Philip?" Dan's father asked seeing Phil walk by.

"It's about your son Derek.." Phil sighed.

"He's asking questions about his mother isn't he?" Derek asked, "He's catching on, do you think he knows?"

"He has an idea but he doesn't know whether or not he believes it." Phil explained, "He knows I know something, what should I do?"

"I know my son and he won't drop this, maybe distancing yourself?" He suggested.

"I can't.." Phil said looking down, "I have feelings for him, I really like him and I can't do that.."

"Then maybe you should consider telling him the truth?"

***

Dan took his phone out dialing his mothers number when he got home, he knew she probably won't give him a straight answer but it was worth a shot.

"What is it Daniel I'm busy." She said answering her phone. Dan wasn't surprised that's what she always said whenever he called unless she needed something.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Dan said, "Why do you have these weird weapons and why the hell do you have journal entries about vampires?"

"You went through my stuff?" She asked rather sternly.

"I came across it when I was looking for something." Dan explained, "Now tell me, I deserve to know."

"No you don't Daniel. When I tell you to drop something I expect you to listen to me."

"I'm not child Mom! I deserve to know these things instead of you hiding things from me and making Dad lie as well!"

"I'm not making your father lie about anything, he's not being completely honest with you either."

"What do you mean? What's he hiding?" Dan asked.

"It doesn't matter, I have to go and I am expect you to drop this now." With that she hung up. Dan graoned in frustration tossing his phone to the side. Pretty much everyone in his life was hiding something from him, his mother, his father and even his boyfriend. He grabbed his phone hearing his ringtone go off.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Dan, can you meet me at Starbucks please? It's important." Nina said quietly, it almost sounded like she had been crying. He didn't waste any time he grabbed his coat and headed out. Nina was already there waiting for him at an empty table with three coffees.

"Are you okay? Is someone else coming?" Dan asked taking a seat in front of her.

"Yeah, my boyfriend. I need to tell him something important and I want you here.." She said looking down at her drink.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Tears formed in Nina's eyes when Dan asked that.

"I'm pregnant. And Colin and I have only been together for a year and we never talked about getting that serious. But I have to tell him."

Before Dan could say anything the door opened and in walked Colin. He was quite tall and had light brown hair and blue eyes. Colin was a really nice guy who Dan approved of dating his best friend. He smiled at the two as he sat down but the smile faded when he saw Nina had been crying.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

Nina looked up at Dan who squeezed her hand gently and nodded. "Remember when I said I wasn't feeling well the past few days?" 

"Yes, are you okay?"

"I went to for a check up today and the Doctor said I'm pregnant.." She said trying to hold back her sobs. "I-Im so sorry.."

"Babe. Don't cry." He reached over and wiped her tears away.

"You're not mad?" She asked quietly.

"Why would I be? So are you keeping the baby?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah I do if you want to.." She said smiling slightly. Colin nodded taking her hand into his and kissing it softly.

"Looks like you didn't need me after all." Dan smiled.

"I did need you." Nina said putting her hand over Dan's. Dan felt his phone vibrate he checked and read a text message from Phil:

Come by my place please, we need to have a talk.

Dan quickly hugged Nina and said goodbye to her and Colin. On his way to Phil's he thought about the possible possibilities of what Phil could need to talk to him about. Was he breaking up with him? Was he doing to give him answers? He knocked on his front door which Phil answered almost instantly. Phil smiled letting Dan in and closing the door behind him. He turned around and placed his hand on Dan's cheek before kissing him softly.

"So, are you going to give me answers?" Dan asked when he pulled away.

"Yes, I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything thought he knew had changed today, turns out there's so much more beyond what he believed in. Life used to be so simple when he thought things like vampires didn't exist and ther only existing magic was in the magic shows he had seen. 

"So, my mom is actually a vampire hunter? She hunts and kills vampires?" Dan asked looking at Phil who was sitting in front of him on his bed. "And you're a vampire?" 

"Yes both things are true." Phil said, "I'm also the first ever vampire.."

"Wait how did that happen? You used to be a human and there never used to vampires before you so how did you turn?" 

"You see, I used to know a witch back in my time. She was quite powerful and one of the most powerful witches of that time and she was trying to cast a immortality spell which didn't go as planned." 

"But you are immortal aren't you? I mean nothing can kill you right?" Dan asked.

"Half true, I need human blood to survive. I can't be killed by ordinary wood, I can be killed by a stake made from the white oak or a special dagger. But once the dagger is pulled out from me I'll awaken."

Dan nodded trying to process everything, "And has my mom ever encountered you? Has she ever tried hurting you?"

"Your mother and I have never crossed paths. I do in fact know she is looking for me except she doesn't know who I am or where to look."

"I won't tell her, I promise." Dan assured him. He moved closer to Phil until their faces were only inches away, he brought his hands up placing them on his cheeks, "You're not cold though? I thought vampires were supposed to be cold."

"We usually are, but caffeine, coffee and tea helps keep our body temperature normal." Phil explained.

"I thought vampires didn't eat anything?"

"We don't need to, we can survive on blood but there are certain things that help us." Phil spoke, "Coffee helps with our body temperature and alcohol helps with the cravings"

Phil looked at him surprised at how well Dan was taking it, how understanding he was and rather than judging him or being frightened. He did ask a lot of questions but Phil didn't mind answering him, he was surprised that Dan didn't really take any convincing to believe saying he really wasn't someone who believed in the supernatural.

"But you don't have fangs Phil, what about them?"

"Oh I can extract them when I need to feed. It's better that way I won't scare anyone off." He chuckled.

"And how do I know when you need to feed?" 

"My eyes start blackening and you can see the veins around them. That's when I really need to feed at once. But don't worry I never killed anyone, well since I was able to gain control."

"Just one more question.." Dan said quietly, "What does my dad know?"

"Everything" Phil said, "He said I can tell you about him, his family consists of warlocks and witches. He has the ability to use magic but hasn't for a few years, but that's a talk you should have with him."

"But if my family has magical abilities, why don't I?"

"Remember your mothers side does not have magical abilities so that can be it."

Dan nodded, he was quiet trying to process everything. When he asked for answers he was not expecting something like this, if he were to tell someone else they would probably think he's crazy.

"Look I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore.." Phil whispered looking down.

"Wait why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not what you thought I was." He said, "And now you know what I really I thought maybe-"

Phil was cut off with Dan's lips being pressed to his. Dan climed onto his lap straddling him wrapping his arms around his neck. Phil held him closer deepening the kiss laying Dan down on his back.

"Does that give you your answer?" Dan asked smiling. Phil pressed his forehead to his kissing his nose softly and looked down at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"It's just, when I turned into a vampire, I swore that I would never let myself fall in love with a human.." Phil explained, "I've spent thousands of years not allowing myself to fall in love with anyone.."

"Well, what about now?" Dan asked tracing Phil's lips with his fingertips, he smiled when he kissed them softly.

"I just can't help it with you, like it doesn't matter that I constricted myself in the past I just can't help it with you.."

Without saying another word, Dan pulled Phil's face down to his meeting their lips once more. Phil slipped his tongue in Dan's mouth deepening the kiss pulling away for a second to remove Dan's T-shirt. He kissed him for a few seconds before making his way down his neck sucking at the skin below above his collar bone leaving a hickey. He kissed down Dan's body stopping below his bellybutton. He unbuttoned Dan's jeans making his way back up to kiss his lips once more when it hit him, he still needed to feed. He could smell Dan's blood, it smelled so good to him so good that he had to have it. Phil knew if he didn't stop and go now he would end up biting Dan.

"Dan I-I need to go.." Phil whispered looking down at him.

Dan understood what he meant, "You can feed from me.."

"I can't do that to you babe.." Phil sighed stroking his cheek.

"Look I trust you won't hurt me." Dan whispered pecking his lips, "now if I can't handle it or it hurts too much I'll tell you I promised."

Phil nodded, he Dan once more before moving down to his neck. He pressed soft kisses on his neck, before carefully biting down. Dan gasped at the sudden sharp feeling, he grabbed onto Phil's shoulder as he started feeding off it. It wasn't as bad or as painful as he thought it would be. Phil felt himself started to feel satisfied as he drank from Dan, he was trying his hardest not to hurt him. He stopped shortly not wanting to drink too much from him. He licked his neck cleaning up the blood from the bite.

"Thank you.." Phil whispered he leaned down to kiss him but was stopped.

"There's no way you're kissing me when my blood is on your face." He laughed softly. He wiped Phil's mouth with his thumb trying to clean off the blood from his face, Phil took Dan's thumb between his lips kissing and licking the blood off.

"I'll get cleaned up and then get my wonderful boyfriend some dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

With everything going on, finding out what his boyfriend really was, what his father was and what his mother did Dan was still a student, he still had to attend classes and do his work. His father obviously knew what Phil was and he was allowing Dan to resume his relationship with him so the least Dan could do was stay focused in his studies and make his father happy.

"Hey," Phil said slipping into the seat next to Dan's in the library, "Still studying?"

"Hmm." Dan sighed, he smiled when Phil leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth, "I have other classes besides yours and well my Professors are not taking it easy on me at all, they already think that I get special treatment in your class because we're dating."

"Hey I treat you the same as every other one of my students." Phil protested.

"You're not sleeping with your other students you idiot." Dan laughed gently elbowing Phil in the ribs. Phil pouted pretending that had hurt him.

"I mean I'm fair when it comes to assignments and stuff." Phil said leaning in to kiss Dan's lips softly, Dan smiled and kissed back more passionately. They pulled away, and noticed some students staring their way.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Dan muttered making Phil laugh and the students looked away. The two were still the talk of the University, everyone wondered how Dan the shy boy who only talked to one other person got the new professor to fall for him. No one dared to say anything to their faces because of Dan's father.

"So, have you talked to your father ever since I told you everything?" Phil asked, Dan looked down and shook his head. "You really should talk to him Dan, it has been 4 days since I told you and I know your father would want to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll go speak to him now.." Dan sighed shutting his laptop. He kissed Phil once more, "I have an assignment I need to finish up later so you can come by my apartment and stay the night if you want."

"I'd love to, I'll see you then."

Dan was a little nervous about talking to his father, they never really talked so much. There was a period of time when the two were really close, his mother's job was more important to her then her family so she had left them. His father raised Dan by himself, when Dan was younger they were close, he didn't remember much but he remembered how his father would always play with him, even in high school they had a good father and son relationship but one day it just changed. They didn't have a bad relationship but his father just got really strict and had Dan focus more on his studies rather than letting him have fun, he understood that his father wanted him to be successful but he also wanted to be a normal teenager and have fun. So that could be the reason why he has been accepting of Dan's relationship with a vampire, to make up for the last couple of years. Dan knocked on his father door and waited for a response and then went inside. "Hey Dad.. Can we talk?"

His father looked up from his laptop shutting it, he took his glasses off and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk, "Of course."

"So, a few days ago Phil told me everything.." Dan started, "About himself, about Mom and about you.."

"I know.." His father said simply.

"Why didn't you and Mom ever tell me? Didn't it ever occur to you both that maybe I deserve to know these things about my parents, my family?"

"Daniel, its more complicated than it seems," his father started, "I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how. And your mother, she planned on telling you eventually when you're a little older she expects you to be like her but I didn't want that for you."

"Dad, I'm nothing like Mom." Dan reminded him, "You could've told me."

"Then you would've tried changing your mothers mind and try to make her see things differently and she would've been suspicious and she's smarter than she looks Daniel she would've found her way to Phil."

"So you're okay with Phil? You know being a vampire and all?" 

"As there are good people in the world and also bad people same goes for Vampires. Just because some of them are murderous doesn't make all of them bad, there are good vampires who should be protected and Phil is one of them." Hearing that made Dan smile.

"So about you, he says you can use magic?"

"I can, but I haven't in years." His father admitted, "I haven't felt the need to practice it, after your mother left I was just so focused on you."

"Well I'm not a baby anymore so you should practice." Dan suggested.

"I'll consider it," his father smiled warmly. "So how are things with you and Phil? You are being careful right?"

"You mean having safe sex?" Dan asked a little too casually, "Well yeah I mean I don't think vampires carry diseases but yeah we're being careful."

"I meant are you being careful with your relationship is he good to you.." His dad said awkwardly, Dan could feel his cheeks burn up his father looked like he was holding back his laughter. "But that's um good to know."

"Crap, sorry yes he's really good to me." Dan said quickly, his father laughed at his awkwardness. 

"Who's really good to you?" A voice said from behind Dan, they looked back to see his mother standing by the office door.

"Oh, um.. My boyfriend.." Dan said awkwardly.

"Boyfriend? When did that happen?" She asked confused.

"The day I dropped you off the airport."

"Is there anything you need Emma?" His father asked, he was obviously not too happy with her showing up unannounced when he was after so long having a proper conversation with his son.

"Yes, we need to talk." She said looking at him.

Dan got up and picked up his bag, "I have an assignment I need to finish so I'll see you later Dad." 

His father smiled and nodded and watched Dan leave the room. It was almost unbelievable for him that he wasn't a child anymore, he was growing up becoming an adult and now he knew a lot about his family history. He just wished his mothers side wasn't a problem.

***

"So how was the talk with your father?" Dan finished his assignment before Phil came over to his place, they both were cuddled close together on Dan's bed with their legs tangled together.

"It went really well, until my Mom showed up and then I left." He sighed burying his face in Phil's neck.

"What did your mother have to say?"

"I don't know, she needed to talk to my dad." Dan shrugged, "And she's curious to know who my boyfriend is."

"I don't think I'd have your mothers blessings if she knew" Phil laughed softly, "But your father is a great man, he cares about you a lot. He even has a protection spell on you."

"How do you know that?" 

"I can't read your mind that's why." Phil smiled, "But that's fine with me, its fair that way." 

"I'm really glad that you told me the truth Phil," Dan whispered "It makes me happy to know that you trust me enough to tell me this."

Phil smiled, he dipped his head down and connected their lips for a sweet love filled kiss. Dan let his hands wander up and ran them through Phil's hair. Phil kept a tight hold onto Dan and held him close not breaking the kiss. These moments were their favorite, innocent love filled kisses and cuddling it made them feel so connected and close, Phil felt warm inside, he felt happy. In his entire life he never had a serious relationship, all he had were one night stands with humans or vampires. He never allowed himself to catch feelings for anyone but it was clear that he was in fact in love with this human.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's freezing today." Dan shivered zipping up his coat walking outside, "I'm extremely jealous of you right now."

"Perks of being a vampire." Phil laughed putting his arm around Dan, "Do you want to wear my coat? I don't really need it."

"No its fine lets get coffee or something. Besides people will just think you're crazy walking around without a coat."

Weekends were Dan's favorites, he did see Phil everyday in class anyways but it wasn't the same. After class he would have a pile of assignments he needed to hand in to his other professors. But it was the weekend and start of winter break so now the two could just take it easy and focus on their relationship.

"You get us a table and I'll order." Phil said, Dan nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Phil always knew Dan's order, he knew just about everything, down to what he liked and disliked, what kind of people be liked, when he felt nervous or uncomfortable. Phil brought their drinks over and sat next to Dan.

"Do you have any plans of going away for Christmas?" Dan asked curiously.

"Nope, why? Do you?" 

"No no" Dan answered shaking his head "My grandfather is flying over in a couple of days but he'll stay with my Dad. But I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us? Only if you want."

"Are you sure that'll be okay with your family? I don't want to be a bother.." 

"You won't be, my Dad already likes you. Please? It's our first Christmas."

Phil though for a minute before looking back up at Dan and smiling, "In that case, I would love to."

Dan smiled, he cupped Phil's face with his hands and pulled him closer for a kiss. They kissed sweetly, Phil's lips were warm from the coffee and moved with Dan's perfectly.

"Daniel?" The two pulled away in shock seeing Dan's mother standing in front of their table. She didn't look angry, she just looked surprised, Phil assumed it was because she didn't know who he was if she did the circumstances would be completely different that this moment.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, his cheeks were bright pink.

"Getting coffee here like everyone else and I noticed you sitting here with who I assume must be your boyfriend." She said looking at Phil.

"Um this is Phil.." Dan said quietly, Phil politely held his hand out which she surprisingly shook.

"Wait, I recognize you," Dan stared at her with wide eyes, Phil however looked calm, "Aren't you a professor? I saw you a couple of weeks ago when I needed to speak with Daniel's father."

"Well um yeah, that's actually how we met I'm in one of his classes.." Dan could feel his face heat up, this is what he was trying to avoid from his mother and she knows he didn't want to tell her which only made the situation more difficult. She gave him a look, she looked unsure and somewhat uncomfortable.

"So you're one of those Professors huh?" She asked looking at Phil.

"Absolutely not," Phil said immediately understanding what she was trying to say, "I actually have feelings for Dan he's special."

"I don't really think a relationship like this is very appropriate, and the age difference..."

"I don't care what you think," Dan said cutting her off, he stood up slipping his hand into Phil's "Come on let's go to my place."

Dan never felt so angry towards his mother, first she refused to tell him what she did and even when he saw all the evidence she told him that she doesn't have time for him and then judges his relationship. All this time he went around thinking that his father was the one who was keeping him restricted when he actually really cared, Dan could tell that his father was at first concerned about his relationship with Phil but he gave it a chance just to make his son happy. But his own mother can't do the same, although he never expected her to especially if she found out what Phil actually was. But he loves Phil so what she thinks doesn't matter.

They were sitting on the couch, Phil had his arms wrapped around Dan while they watched tv. There was a knock on the door, Phil looked over at Dan who shrugged because he wasn't expecting anyone. He got up and opened the door to see Nina.

"Hey." She smiled hugging him, "You're not busy are you?"

"Not at all," Dan smiled inviting her inside, "But Phil is here."

She walked in behind Dan and smiled at Phil politely. The two didn't really speak that often though Dan wanted them to so Phil decided he could at least ask how she was and how her pregnancy is going.

"I'm great, its going really well." She smiled, "I was visiting my grandparents and my grandfather started going on about those crazy wolf stories." 

"Crazy wolf stories?" Phil asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Nina's grandparents like telling her all these myths about werewolves." Dan explained laughing.

"Hey the stories are really cool, whats crazy is how everyone acts like its true."

"What do they tell you?" Phil asked, Dan was surprised at how interested Phil was.

"Something about how my ancestors were werewolves and I carry the gene." She shrugged "I know its ridiculous but I have to say they're really good storytellers."

Then it clicked Dan's mind, he remembered how Phil told him that there are many things beyond his belief, he'd be amazed at how much he has yet to find out. So what if Nina's family stories aren't just silly little myths but true stories. But if Nina carries the gene like her grandparents said why doesn't she turn? If she did he would know.

"Earth to Daniel." Nina laughed snapping her fingers in front of Dan's face. 

"Do you ever wonder how much of your grandparents stories are myths and how much of it might be true?" He asked without thinking. Phil looked at him surprised and Nina just looked confused.

"Wait are you actually being serious?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I just realized how dumb that sounded forget I said anything." Dan said blushing, Nina laughed and shook his head. Maybe he should look into this more and talk to Phil before jumping into conclusions. "So um Phil and I bumped into my Mom in Starbucks today." 

"Did you really?" Nina asked laughing, "What did she say?"

"She did not like me much." Phil laughed softly, "For her out relationship does not seem appropriate." 

"But its not high school and Dan's an adult." 

"I thought my Dad would be the one to be judgemental about us but he was so accepting." Dan said, "He supports our relationship but my mom just looked disgusted I don't think she likes the idea of me being gay."

"Dan, I know she's your mother but if she can't support you then that's her mistake." Nina said.

"And we're happy that's all that matters." Phil smiled pecking Dan's lips keeping in mind that Nina was still there. Nina left after a little while needing to meet up with her boyfriend for her doctors appointment. Phil needed to feed so instead of making him go outside to hunt he allowed Phil to feed off him. He had done that once before when Phil told him the truth about what he was, it didn't hurt as much as he thought, it hurt a bit at first but it was oddly pleasurable.

"I know that this is probably a bad time to ask but how much do you know about werewolves?" Dan asked. He bit his lip when he felt Phil's tongue glide against his neck licking the blood off.

"You mean more specifically Nina's family background?" Phil asked looking down at Dan who nodded. "I can look into it I have met a lot of supernatural creatures but I'll see what I can do for you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Daniel its Christmas will you please put those journals away?" Dan's grandfather sighed.

"In a minute please I think I'm getting somewhere with this." Dan said keeping his eyes on the pages. Phil sat down next to him and took the journal from his hands hiding it behind his back. "Phil!! I was almost done, I was trying to compare what you have written with what Nina's grandparents told her."

"Your grandfather is right Dan, we can discuss this later I promise." Phil said, he got up and put his journal back into his bag.

"But I really think that her grandparents are telling her the truth, and she's from a family of werewolves."

"What's your sudden interest in supernatural beings Daniel?" His grandfather asked.

"When you find out that your father's side of the family can do magic and your boyfriend is a vampire everything you used to believe changes. And now turns out that my best friend may be a werewolf!"

"Actually she may have the gene Dan, in order for her to turn every full moon she has to trigger the gene and in order to do that she has to kill someone."

"Wait, why is that?" Dan asked confused.

"The werewolf gene is more of a curse Daniel, I don't know too much about it but the transition is painful and the person has no control over their actions." His grandfather explained.

"I see.." Dan said quietly, "But I've known Nina for years, Dad knows her parents wouldn't he have known?"

"I think they're normal humans Dan." His father said, "They never seemed suspicious."

"But the reason behind that may be that their curse has not been triggered." Phil suggested.

"I haven't seen you two for a year and I just met Daniel's boyfriend and would like to enjoy today without all this supernatural stuff." Dan's grandfather spoke up, "So can we just talk about this later and enjoy our time together."

"Okay okay I'm sorry." Dan apologized laughing slightly.

"Your grandfather is right, but I have some things back at home that may help you but that's for later." Phil promised.

It was Phil's first Christmas with Dan, he never made a big deal about Christmas having to celebrate it alone for many years but he was enjoying himself, it wasn't anything big but it was nice to be around people. His grandfather was very accepting of Phil to Phil's surprise, all he said was what Dan's father had said, to treat Dan right and not to hurt him. They all say together, Dan cuddled up close to Phil and talked, exchanged presents, it felt like being part of a family, a feeling Phil had forgotten over the years. 

"Daniel can you go see who's at the door?" Dan's father asked when the doorbell rang. Dan nodded and kissed Phil's cheek before getting up. He opened the door and was surprised to see his mother standing there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Dan asked confused.

"Don't worry I'm not here to ruin your Christmas, I'm actually traveling with friends." She said.

"Okay, then why are you here?" He asked.

"You still have one of my journals and its important I need it back." 

Dan nodded, he went back to the lounge and took out his mothers journal from his bag. He gave it back to her without asking anymore questions, it was pointless and he had already gotten his answers. 

"What's that on your neck?" She asked suddenly pointing towards marks on Dan's neck where Phil had fed from him.

"Oh um, I just had some sort of allergic reaction that's all, its going away so its fine." He said quickly.

"Ah I see," she said simply, "Well I should go, have fun."

That was close Dan thought to himself, he walked back to the lounge and cuddled close to Phil where they remained until dinner. After dinner his grandfather had called it a night and went to bed. Dan's father the same shortly after. Dan took Phil into his old room where he stayed up until he moved out after his high school graduation. It was nice being back into his old room, his father didn't change it one bit and kept it the same.

"So what was the thing you wanted to show me?" Dan asked resting his head on Phil's chest.

"It's actually about someone I knew and I think she might have relation to your friend Nina." Phil explained, "But I'm not sure we'll see when we go home tomorrow." 

"So did you have a good time?" Dan asked.

"Yeah I did, it was like being a part of a family.." Phil smiled kissing his forehead.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time." Dan smiled, "And you are family, my father and grandfather both like you this was them welcoming you to the family."

A huge grin appeared on Phil's face, he never thought that he would get the opportunity like this to fall in love, be a part of a family but he got it with Dan.

"Hey Dan?" Phil whispered, Dan hummed in response. "I love you."

Dan lifted his head almost not believing what he just had heard, he smiled cupping Phil's face and kissing him softly, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

"I got your text. You wanted to see me?" Dan asked walking into Phil's lecture room. Class didn't start yet so the room was empty.

"Yes, I found the journal I was looking for." Phil said taking the journal out from his bag and handed it over to Dan. "And turns out that everything is true, the werewolf I met years ago was Nikolina, she was Nina's great grandmother."

"Are you serious? What was she like?" Dan asked.

"She was quite different from other werewolves, the entire family was. They had no problem with my kind she was very kind."

Dan nodded looking through the journal, "Phil, I really think I should tell Nina, I mean she thinks its all a legend but she should know it's true."

"I agree with you, its best you tell her." 

"But she will want to know how I know all this true.." Dan said quietly, "What should I do?"

"You trust her right? You know she won't tell a soul?" Phil asked, Dan nodded in response. "Then tell her everything she needs to know."

Before Dan could say anything, students starting coming into the class and took their seats. Dan looked at the time, he had a free period and didn't have Phil's class until later that afternoon. He put the journal in his bag and texted Nina to meet him in the library. "I'll see you later this afternoon alright? I love you."

"I love you too." Phil smiled giving him a quick kiss before letting him go. As usual there were students staring and whispering but that didn't bother them.

Nina was already at the library when Dan got there. She was reading a book quietly and her hand was rested on her growing stomach. Dan smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"Hey whats up?" She asked smiling, "Your text said it was urgent."

"It is.." Dan said pulling out the journal from his bag and handed it over to Nina, "Here. Read this."

"A journal? Whose is this?" She asked.

"It's Phil's journal.." Dan said quietly. Nina nodded opening to the page which Dan had bookmarked. Dan watched her expressions change, she was smiling at first but then it faded and she just looked confused and concerned.

"Wait, this is talking about a woman named Nikolina.." Nina said confused, "That was my-"

"Your great grandmother.." Dan finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah, but why did Phil write about her and how does he even know about her?" She asked.

"He actually met her." Nina just stared at him confused. Dan took a deep breath and explained everything to her. He told her about Phil and how he found out, he told her everything Phil, his father and grandfather had told him and how the stories her grandparents told her aren't just stories but true. Nina looked confused at first but then her expression softened.

"Um, Colin would tell me stories as well when I told him about the stories that my grandparents told me." Nina said quietly, "They included stories about vampires. I just thought he was just playing around."

"Wait? Colin knows?" Dan asked surprised.

Nina shrugged, "I don't know. If you mean about Phil then I definitely have no idea."

"You could be right, he can be joking around." Dan said, "But Nina, you cannot tell him about Phil okay? You have to promise."

"You know I'd never do that." Nina smiled putting her hand over Dan's "your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, its not that I don't trust him but my mom is a crazy vampire hunter and she can't know.." Dan explained. Nina assured him once more that she won't tell a soul about Phil. Dan smiled and hugged her, it was time for class now so the two got their bags and walked to class. Phil looked at Dan who just smiled and nodded assuring that everything went smoothly, he looked over at Nina and gave her a friendly smile which she returned. The class passed by quick, Dan told Nina that he would meet up with her later this evening and went up to Phil once everyone had left and sat on his desk.

"So it went well." Phil smiled taking the journal back from Dan.

"It did. But she says that Colin told her vampire stories, do you think he knows something or they're just stories?"

"Well I don't recognize Colin,so he could just be telling stories." Phil shrugged. 

"Hmm maybe." Dan said. He grabbed Phil's waist pulling him closer. Phil placed his hand on Dan's cheek stroking it with his thumb and kissed him softly, Dan pulled him back in pressing his lips onto Phil's again this time with more force kissing him more passionately. He broke the kiss for air and moaned quietly when he felt Phil's lips on his neck. Phil knew it was his sensitive spot so he kissed and nibbled at it softly being careful not to get too carried away.

"I don't have anymore classes today. What about you?" Dan asked putting his arms around Phil's neck. 

"I'm done for the day too. What do you have in mind?" Phil smiled.

"I think you know what I'm thinking." Dan smirked pulling Phil closer to him.

"Ahem." A voice said by the door. The two pulled away seeing Dan's mother standing at the door with an disappointed and angry look on her face. "We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to talk Daniel, now." His mother said, she was stood by the door her arms crossed.

"Whatever it is you can say it here." Dan said simply getting off of Phil's desk.

"No, I want to speak to you privately." She said. "I don't trust vampires."

"W-what-"

"Don't act so innocent Daniel." His mother snapped, "I've seen the marks on your neck and I have seen other proof. So we need to talk, alone."

Dan looked over at Phil so looked much calmer than he did. He didn't seem so threatened by his mother, that would have to do with the fact that it would take much more than just a stake to the heart to kill Phil, without the dagger she was not much of a threat. "How about I go over to the orphanage and you two can talk?"

"Alright," Dan nodded in agreement, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Phil's lips. "I will see you there when I'm done here."

Phil walked by giving Dan's mother a calm look, she just glared at him with anger and disgust burning in her eyes. 

"You have ten minutes then I need to get to work." Dan said simply.

"I should've figured something was up when you suddenly got so curious about what I do, to the point where you stole my journals." Her glare was fixed on Dan, he had never seen her so angry before.

"I didn't know what Phil was when I read your journal." Dan said, "I was curious because I wanted to know the reason behind why this job is so important to you, how could it be so important that you left me and Dad when I was just a few days old."

"Now you know why it's so important." She said, "You read my journals, you know vicious and dangerous they are."

"Not all of them are like that Mom!" Dan protested, "I know what you're trying to imply and Phil is not dangerous he would never hurt me, he doesn't kill."

"Oh really? Then explain the marks I saw on your neck the other day."

 "He never forced me into it, he didn't forcefully feed from me, I let him."

"You let a monster feed from you? Are you really that blinded and pathetic Daniel?" She asked laughing. Dan pretended to not be bothered by her words, not because of what she called him but how quick she is to judge Phil and not even considering to give him a chance.

"Phil is not a monster, I let him feed from me because I trust him and he doesn't have to hunt. He would never hurt me."

"Is this some stupid phase you're going through? Sleeping around with your Professor who happens to be a bloodsucking monster." She spat.

"Believe it or not Mom, Phil actually loves me and I love him."

"You know nothing about love Daniel, you're just young and naive."

"I surely know more than you," He shot back angrily, "You left me and Dad, why did you even have me if you weren't planning on being around much? Why did you lead Dad on if you were just going to dump him just because his views on things were different from yours?"

"You and your father were just mistakes, you were just a mistake. I didn't want a baby anyway, your father made it much easier on me when he said he was taking you when I told him we're over." There was no look of regret in her eyes when she said that, it hurt him, she might have been absent most of his life but it hurt hearing what she really had thought of him.

"I'm done talking.." Dan said taking his bag, "I am not leaving Phil just because you don't like him and there is no way I'm letting you hurt him."

"We'll just see.." She mumbled as she watched her son walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

"I really do hate my mother, did I ever tell you that?" Dan sighed falling onto Phil's bed. The two had just returned from the orphanage and Dan told him everything his mother had said.

"You might have mentioned it a few hundred times on our way back." Phil chuckled. He was quite calm about all this, even when Dan told him everything she had said he listened quietly and nodded. Dan however was slightly worried, he wasn't sure what his mother was capable of anymore, she aways went through extreme measures to get what she wanted, to kill any vampire in her way, even the innocent ones.

"Phil I'm sorry.." Dan whispered looking up at Phil with guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked confused.

"You never wanted any of this, you just wanted a normal life, you never wanted to open up but I made you. I didn't leave you alone, you never wanted to get romantically involved with someone and now look where you're at my mother is-" Dan was cut off with Phil's lips on his own. He kissed him slowly but passionately.

"You talk really fast when you're worried you know that?" He laughed softly. 

"I'm being serious Phil, this is all my fault.."

"Dan, listen to me. None of this is your fault." Phil assured him, "Yes I know I tried really hard to ignore you but if I'm being honest it was really difficult, I actually did want to know you there was just something about you. I don't regret any of this."

Phil laid down pulling Dan on top of him caressing his cheek and kissing him softly.

"But what about this mess I got you in? My mother knows what you are and she will probably tell all her hunter friends.."

"Don't worry about that. And besides you're worth going through all of this for." Phil smiled.

Hearing that made Dan smile, he kissed Phil once more before they were interrupted by Dan's phone. "Hold on, its Nina."

"Dan, your dad just called Colin.." Nina started.

"Wait, why was my dad calling your boyfriend?" Dan asked sitting up looking down at Phil who could also hear this conversation.

"I asked him that and he told me everything, looks like he already knew about Phil and about me knowing as well." She chuckled, "but anyways, apparently he and your Dad along with other people actually protect the good vampires like Phil."

"Alright, but what did he and my dad talk about?" 

"I'm getting there, so Colin has this dagger locked up and its one out of the two that can stop Phil. Since your mother now knows about your boyfriend, they both agreed that it's best that they draw the dagger out of its magic."

"Okay but how will they do that?" Dan asked.

"Your father said that they need a few drops of Phil's blood in order for him to cast the spell." She explained, "So if you and Phil can come by Colin's place he can do it now."

Dan looked over at Phil who got up and nodded. "Alright we're on our way."

***

"Alright Phil, I'll need a few drops of your blood on the dagger." Dan's father instructed.

"And you're sure it will work Derek?" Phil asked.

"I'm sure, I went through old spell books passed down in my family and it will work, it failed in the past because they needed your blood in order for it to work."

Phil nodded before biting down on his own hand squeezing it shut allowing drops of blood to fall onto the dagger. Derek nodded and then started with the spell, he mumbled something which sounded like Latin, he repeated the spell until the dagger started glowing.

"So why do you help vampires?" Dan asked Colin curiously.

"Well I only help the innocent ones, the ones who don't hurt humans." He explained, "They have the ability to feel emotions and pain. I believe that they aren't really that different from us humans, just their diet you know?"

"I was surprised when you told me that Phil wasn't actually a human," Nina admitted, "And when you were suspicious that he was hiding something I couldn't figure it out because he was so kind all the time, yes he was mysterious but very human-like."

"That's just Phil" Dan smiled, "My mom is convinced that all vampires are bad and there is no way to convince her that Phil isn't actually bad. She knows he fed from me but I told him to I let him."

"Dan there are people like your mother who can't be convinced. She and her hunter pals have gone through extreme measures to kill vampires." Colin explained, "They even went as far as using human bait."

"But she claims that she kills them to protect humans why would she go that far?"

"That may be her intention, but they're so obsessed with killing vampires they will do about anything." He shrugged. 

"The spell is done, the dagger is useless on now." Derek said tossing the dagger away. "Now there's one more left.."

"Alright so lets get it and finish this up." Dan said.

"Getting it will be a challenge Daniel. Your mother has it hidden somewhere."


	13. Chapter 13

Dan thought that tracking the dagger might have been a challenge, but his father was able to use the magic he had absorbed from the other dagger to track the location. She had it hidden deep in the forest.

"I dont know how I feel about you coming along Dan.." Phil sighed, "It's not safe."

"I'm not a child Phil, I told you I'm coming along and no one can stop me." Dan said calmly. 

"You're really stubborn you know that?"

"And that's why you love me." Dan smiled pecking his lips. Phil rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, he never really had someone who cared about him so much, who loved him although he was a vampire, who was willing to do anything to help him.

"Okay so it's simple after this, I deactivate the dagger and then those hunters are no longer a threat to you." Dan's father explained, "But I make no promises on my ex-wife, she will try to figure something out.."

"Phil, you can make people forget things right?" Dan asked, "why don't you just do that to my mother?"

"Yes but remember what I said about vervain?" Phil reminded him, "I could smell it on your mother's necklace, we need to get rid of that first and then I can compel her to forget."

"Colin and I will do that." Colin nodded in agreement.

They all decided that it were best if Nina stayed home and out of this one for her and the baby's safety. They wanted this to be a smooth in and out mission, get the dagger, deactivate it and then get out. Phil took Dan's hand and squeezed it gently, Dan looked up at him and smiled assuring him that he is still up for it and it'll be okay.

It did not take too long to find where it was hidden, there was a staircase leading to it.

"Stay close to me okay? I can hear voices down there." Phil said. Dan nodded grabbing Phil's arm following Colin and his father.

It was a dark place, Dan turned his flashlight on shining it around, it looked like an old dungeon, it was abandoned, the walls were cracked and dusty.

"Who's there?!" A voice said from a distance, a tall man with brown hair appeared holding a weapon pointing it towards the men. "Daniel? What the fuck are you doing here? And Colin?!"

"Ah, Jared. Good to see you." Colin said calmly, "We were just here to get the dagger."

"Why the fuck do you need the dagger? And why are you here with Howell?"

"Well you see, Dan's boyfriend here is a vampire and the dagger is a threat to him." He said, "And you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this well it's because you're going to forget all this in just a moment." 

Colin looked back at Phil and nodded giving him a signal, before Dan knew it Phil was next to Jared, he grabbed the weapon tossing it away and grabbed his face looking into his eyes.

"You're going to forget any of this happen, you're going to forget about your hunter days and you are going to go home right now." Phil said without breaking eye contact. Jared didn't say another word, instead he quietly walked past them and left. Dan sighed in relief.

They continued walking until Dan's father stopped suddenly placing his hand on the brick walls.

"What's wrong Dad?" Dan asked.

"The dagger is behind this brick," He said removing the brick and pulling out a box. "Okay I will just-"

He was cut off by Phil pulling him away quickly. There was a wooden arrow where he stood before and Dan's mother standing holding another one.

"What the fuck Mom?!" Dan shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asked angrily.

"Making sure that you can't hurt my boyfriend." Dan said simply, "Dad do the spell now!"

"Oh no you-" She was cut off by Colin grabbing her arm and twisting it back.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you mess this up." Colin said ripping her necklace off, "Phil now."

Within seconds, Phil was in front of her grabbing her shoulder looking into her eyes.

"You're going to forget all of this, you're going to forget about what I am and about your hunter life. You are going to leave this place this instant and go home. If anyone asks you are done with all of this." She did the same as Jared, she didnt say a word and just left. He looked over at Dan and nodded assuring him it had worked.

***

"That wasn't so bad." Dan said cuddling up to Phil.

"Hmm, it's over now. Thanks to your father and friends." Phil smiled kissing the top of his head.

"But Phil, there are more hunters out there that knew my mother, they'll be suspicious.." Dan reminded him.

"We will deal with that if anything happens I promise." Phil said kissing him softly, "But for now let's just focus on us, lets focus on now."

"You know I love you so much right?"

"I know babe." Phil smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
